


Home Now

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Episode IX, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, that does not happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren leaves the Supremacy with Rey — though it doesn’t mean the journey ends there.





	Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_”That’s him? That’s Ben Solo?”_

_”What the stang happened to him?”_

_”How could he have done half the things he did?”_

Those were at least snippets of the conversation that Kylo heard even as he awoke from the ruins of Supreme Leader Snoke’s escape pod. The first thing he saw was mostly a blur, but he could only assume that it was some sort of interior of a base. He could assume. It was brown-ish, he knew that much. Too much brown, actually. He wondered, absently, if his mother would be there to see him — and then stamped the ridiculous thought into the ground. Of course his mother wouldn’t want to see him. It was just a fact. 

It was then that he saw Rey. Rey was all but perched next to him almost like she was keeping vigil the whole time. 

“Rey,” he managed to croak out. “Thank the stars.”

She smiled faintly. “I know what you’re thinking. I look awful."

She did look more than a little roughed up, Kylo thought even as the crowd scattered. There was a scrape on her temple, and her hair was wild. 

“I’m just glad you’re all right,” Kylo said. He sighed. “We’ll have to find away to escape.” he said, in a lower voice. Almost a whisper. 

“We’ve come so far — ”

“You don’t...know what the Resistance does to its prisoners.” He had heard stories. Stories that Snoke and Hux had mostly come up with. Stories about torturing the men and raping the women — and then sending them back to the First Order to “teach them a lesson". Hux had definitely referenced it in one of his speeches, once. “ _Whatever they do to us, whether they torture and mutilate our men or rape and impregnate our women, they will only make us angrier. We will remain angry, no matter what the cost. The Resistance are barely sentient beings.”_

Rey’s eyes widened. Then, “I don’t believe that. They’ve — ”

” — been so kind to you?” Kylo said. “Probably because you ‘deserve’ it. Not because they would never do it.” He took a deep breath. “If you were in the First Order, or they thought you untrustworthy...”

He trailed off. The very idea of Rey being hurt like that...

Rey shook her head. “People in the Resistance are generally good, Ben. And even if they weren’t, I doubt your own mother would actually oversee something so terrible.”

Kylo snorted. “She could have changed over the years.”

”There was nothing about her that suggested that she acted in any other way but integrity.”

“I guess we’ll see.”

“It’ll turn out for the best, Ben. I hope.” 

Slowly, Kylo nodded. He could at least agree with her on the hoping front. 

***

She didn’t need him. 

It was the least of his problems, almost petty in nature, but it was the truth. Leia Organa didn’t need him. She’d used him as a replacement for as far as she could take it, before ultimately dumping him off to the side when someone ‘better’ came along. 

Namely, her son coming back. 

It wasn’t like Poe hadn’t wanted Ben to come back. By the stars, when Ben had simply left him behind, when he’d gone off — and now...now Poe knew that he had been training with the First Order. Even that knowledge hurt to think about — it had felt almost like Poe’s galaxy had splintered open. 

He almost wondered if it was his fault. Maybe that would explain why he had that girl with him. Maybe she had found a way to reverse...whatever Poe had done...

He couldn’t drink. Maybe after...whatever was going to happen. Whatever battle was coming up — stars knew they still had Hux in charge of the First Order, and he wasn’t going to just let them go. 

BB-8 wheeled up next to him. The droid dwooed softly, and Poe patted his dome. “I’m okay.” 

He doubted that he would be, right now. 

Maybe he would, eventually. 


End file.
